1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cleaning heads with an attached fitment for attaching to a cleaning implement. The fitment may allow for rotational attachment of the cleaning head to the cleaning implement. The cleaning head contains a cleaning substrate that may additionally contain cleaning compositions, and optionally may contain an antimicrobial agent. The cleaning substrate may have a cleaning surface in the shape of a polygon, for example, a hexagon. The invention also relates to a method for cleaning toilets, bathrooms, showers, bathtubs and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous types of cleaning compositions, as well as holders for disposable cleaning pads, are known in the art. Illustrative are the compositions and apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,201, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,347, U.S. Pat. No. 4,031,673, U.S. Pat. No. 3,413,673 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,383,158.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,201 to Wundrock et al. discloses a toilet bowl cleaner having a handle with a removable cleaning pad disposed on one end. The toilet bowl cleaner also includes a cleaning solution that is contained in the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,221,128 to Bates discloses a bathing brush with an octagonal sponge with an attached fitment that allows insertion of a handle.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a cleaning head with a cleaning substrate and attached fitment that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings associated with prior art cleaning heads for cleaning hard surfaces.